babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
The Babylon Project:Pages for deletion
Please make sure you have read and understood The Babylon Project's deletion policy before policy before editing this page. *Pages will be listed here for 5-7 days unless either a consensus is reached to delete them, or they are clearly a policy violation and are deleted sooner. *Make sure that the pages listed here have the correct deletion boilerplate message. We recommend using . *When commenting, remember to sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). Also, please remember to boldface (by surrounding text with the three apostrophes) your suggestion (keep, delete, move, merge, ...) for easy recognition. *Remember that these discussions are not necessarily votes. Pages that violate policy will be deleted by the administrators. This is not a page for determining new or changing existing policies. Please do that either at the talk page for that policy, or at the forums. Template:B5-Sequence ; This template is now blank. Articles that use it will in the future have their templates replaced with the correct one (eventually , once some further work has been done). --OuroborosCobra talk 09:35, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Deleted. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 06:13, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Template:B5 sequence ; This template needs to be deleted to make way for to be moved here. This is to make a standard format for the naming of the sequence templates, in this case choosing to be in line with the existing . --OuroborosCobra talk 09:37, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Since it is taking awhile for movement on this deletion page, I have modified how I am going about making use of this template. For the moment, I have made it into a redirect to . It still needs to be deleted, only know I can continue work on adding it to the episode pages. Once it is deleted, we simply move here, and then delete the resulting redirect. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:52, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm just a bit confused now - what exactly you want to be deleted, and what to move where? ^^' ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 06:12, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::Please explain why this cannot be accomplished by simply making one of them into a redirect to the other? —Phil | Talk 15:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Emma marina ;Emma marina Article is now blank. Before blanking, the contents were "porkchop". Seems to be just a "can I really create something here?" page. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:59, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Deleted. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 06:09, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Minbari character ;Minbari character List seems to be non-canon, frankly just made up. A page like this could be useful, but we would probably be better served by simply having Minbari characters in Category:Minbari, or something like that, and with canon characters. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:02, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Deleted. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 06:08, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Babylon station ;Babylon station Content before blanking was vandalism. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:07, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Deleted. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 06:06, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Category:Actors ;Category:Actors This category has been replaced with the more accurate gender neutral Category:Performers. All of its contents have been moved to the new category by my bot. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:08, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Deleted. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 20:44, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Z\'ha\'dum ;Z\'ha\'dum An unused redirect that seems to have been created for an older version of the Mediawiki software that could not handle apostrophes. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:01, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Deleted. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 20:43, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Suzanne Sternlight This is clearly a misspelling of Suzanne Sternlicht, an editor of B5 who is listed in the on-screen credits for several episodes. I have corrected all references to the incorrect spelling and created a redirect, but there is really no reason to keep the page around unless we are going to create redirects for common misspellings of the names of all characters, actors, and production personnel. I suggest that the page be deleted. — Greg (talk) 01:18, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Lawrence G. Ditillio Lawrence G. Ditillio is an almost identical duplicate of Lawrence G. DiTillio. Nothing links to it, as of just now, so I recommend that it be deleted. — Greg (talk) 07:20, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Fifth Battle of Babylon 5 The Fifth Battle of Babylon 5 ought to be deleted. It cannot be said to be a "battle" in any sense of the word. There was no conflict. There was a standoff, but no battle. I think it is a prime example of what is becoming a common habit of trying to make anything and everything into a page. Respectfully, I move it should be deleted. EAS Olympus This vessel was claimed to be in Severed Dreams, but I was able to make a screen cap, which showed it was the EAS Olympic. The Olympus should be deleted because it is not the real name of the vessel. --Farragut79 02:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Please don't delete it. We are using it as a source of info for our articles. Category:Casualties of Drazi Agression and Category:Casualties of Narn Agression Please delete these two misspelled categories. I moved their contents to new, correctly-spelled categories, and removed them from the Category: Casualties of Aggression. Small Earth Cat (talk) 15:55, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Category:Ambassador and Category:True Seeker Please delete these two categories. They were duplicates of Ambassadors and True Seekers. I have merged their contents and member pages, and ensured that Ambassadors and True Seekers appear in all containing categories. I attempted to turn Category:True Seeker into a redirect to Category:True Seekers, but the results were funky and not an improvement. Therefore, I request deletion. Small Earth Cat (talk) 04:22, June 26, 2019 (UTC)